Let them Soar
by Qualyn
Summary: After the final battle it was innevitable that each went their seperate ways. Each had some unfinished business, an others just felt like starting a new one. This is Izumo's and Oguna's first and last night together before they part.


"_**Let them Soar"**_

_by Qualyn_

**Requested by : **_Late Dawns and Early Sunsets _

**Rated : **_M_

**Pairing : **_Izumo x Oguna_

**Summary : **_After the final battle it was innevitable that each went their seperate ways. Each had some unfinished business, an others just felt like starting a new one. This is Izumo's and Oguna's first and last night together before they part._

_

* * *

_

**A.N.:**_ I know, I know, I disappeared again -.- _

_But here it is, my third lemon! I hope you'll like it ^^_

_I posted it as a separate story but it is the continuation of "Peeking Sun". You don't really need to have read it before, but I'd be most happy if you did ! And if you left a review I'd give you cookies xD_

_It is un-betaed and I didn't have the time to re-read it as I finish it in a rush. Thing is_

_Oh, I have to warn, the first dialogue is the same from the manga! I just added the descriptions I deemed fit for my twisted pervesions :p _

_And Balance-The-Moon-And-Stars, this is for you too ^^_

_

* * *

_

**Disclaimer: **_ I do not own Takeru – Opera __Susanoh Sword of the Devil__ ._

_

* * *

_

"Found this map in Amamikado's treasure vault. It leads to a source of water that burns like fire " - said Izumo, his emeral eyes twinkling with mischief as he held the map so Oguna could see it.

"More thievery?"

"I'm just in for the thrills, man."

"That sounds like you."- chuckled Oguna, leaning back to the wall where Izumo and he were against. He closed his eyes to the sun's last rays and allowed a small smile to play on his lips.

Izumo's eyes drank the sight like a thirsty man drinks water, and he couldn't hide for seconds the surprise he felt. He had never seen Oguna like that, so relaxed and happy. He couldn't help himself but to fall in love with him a bit more. And to think that he almost lost him in the last battle...

Looking at him with tenderness in his eyes, Izumo smiled and just said:

"Yeah, that suits you."

"Huh?" - asked a confused Oguna. He had missed all the emotions in Izumo's face and now, said face was a little too close for comfort.

While he had kept his eyes closed Izumo and moved and was now standing in front of him, pratically pressing their bodies together and with his arms besides his waist, resting in the wall. Izumo had him trapped. Again.

_'Just like that one time.'_ thought Oguna with a blush on his cheeks. It had been his first intimate contact with other person. And Izumo had kissed him so sweetly and slowly. He truly had let him know how he felt. And it seemed he wanted to do that again.

The blond fighter leaned down and Oguna's breath caught. Would he kiss him again ?

Izumo leaned until their foreheads and noses touched, and looked deeply into the raven's eyes.

Would it be okay to kiss him again, he wondered ? He hadn't touched Oguna ever since their first kiss, they hadn't had the time nor opportunity. They could only share meaningful glances and smiles.

"Would you mind me to staying my last night here with you?" - whispered Izumo.

"Don't say it like that. You make it sound as if you'll never come here again." - snapped Oguna. He hadn't liked how Izumo had asked him that. He knew he was probably just overreacting. He had meant to say his last night before he went to search for that magic water, not his last time with him for the rest of their lives.

Izumo smiled as he realized what had bothered Oguna. So he fixed it the best way he knew. With a kiss.

The prince was surprised at first, after all he wasn't expectig that so suddenly. Not that he was complaining. He sighed softly, closed his eyes and gently returned the kiss, moving his lips slowly against Izumo's.

The emerald-eyed man moved his arms so they would wrap themselves around Oguna's waist and he pressed him flush against his body and so the kiss became more passionate. The prince wraped his arms around Izumo's neck and promptly opened his mouth when he felt Izumo's tongue lapping at his lips, asking for entrance. And so the both of them stood beneath the sunset, kissing in their loving embrace, enjoying their last hours together before they parted for months.

* * *

Izumo had the biggest shit eating grin on his face as he followed Oguna in the maze-like halls of the Amamikado Palace. His lovable prince was too naïve for his own good. He had no idea what could happen that night, when they would be all by themselves safe between four walls. In fact, Izumo had his doubts if Oguna had actually ever thought about sex. If possible his grin stretched even wider.

As they passed several halls they became more and more deserted and the blond guesses it was because they were already in the area reserved for the royal family's personal use.

Soon they passed the new king, and Oguna's older brother, Oshu. As he saw them pass he greeted them enthusiatically but when he realised that they were headed to his little brother's room, _alone_, his seemingly inexistent big brother complex kicked in.

"Oi! Izumo-san, can I have a word with you? It'll only be a minute Oguna. - said Oshu in his all flamboyant attitude.

Izumo looked at Oguna and when he received a curt nod and a "I'll wait in my room. Turn right, second door." and walked away with nothing but a curious glance at his brother.

"So, what business might the King of Amamikado have with a thieve such as myself?"- asked the blond, good humoured.

Oshu just looked at him and put his arm in his hip. "Are you going to sleep in Oguna's room?"

Izumo didn't even try to keep the surprise from showing in his face. _That_ was what he wanted to talk about ? Would he be damned...

"Well, yeah. Just thought I could spend my last night here with him. Ya know, I won't be seeing him in months." - he replied with a shrug. Not lying but not telling the all truth.

"Hum... I noticed you were rather close. At least, as close at it gets with Oguna."- he trailed, now looking at the direction which his little brother had followed.

"Do you...intend in taking him tonight? - he asked slowly, almost as if he didn't want to know the answer.

Now, if Izumo had been drinking something he would surely have spitted it all in Oshu's pretty face.

"I..I..- How the hell did you know?"

"I know I'm not a genius Izumo-no-Takeru, but I am no fool." - he answered gravely. "I used to be, that's for sure".- he added as an after-thought and it just made Izumo chuckle because he whole-heartedly agreed with that. "The point is, my otouto is extremily naïve. Of course he knows about it, you know, the birds and the bees."- he said while waving a hand in dismissal. He knew that Izumo understood what he meant and he didn't want to elaborate. He then turned to look at the blond face to face. "I know he doesn't have the slightliest idea that he just pratically gave himself to you."

Izumo's eyes softened. He was a big brother, it was comprehensive that he would be worried. He would be as well if he had any sibling as innocent as Oguna. But he didn't have any ill intentions. He trully cared for him. He just wanted to show him that. And he was now sure that Oguna had never felt those kind of pleasures. In fact, knowing how his life had been, he wondered if he had ever felt any kind of pleasure before their kiss. The thought only made him want to touch him more, to make him feel so good he would be arching like a cat under him, moaning and writhing, unable to stand the pleasure he would make him feel.

"Don't worry Oshu. I don't want to hurt him."- he said sincerely. "I just.. I just want to be special to him." he finished murmuring.

Oshu smiled at his words." You are special to him already, I can see that. Now go, he doesn't like to wait much."

"Yes sir!- replied Izumo in a mock salute. " I promise I'll make your little brother feel reeally good"

"Just shut up and go! I don't want to know details"

"Oohh, are you jealous? Perhaps you want to join us, Oshu-san?" - asked Izumo teasingly, althought by the way he said his name, made it seem it was more a invitation.

The young king blushed and stuttered: "W-w-why you! Don't say nonsense! Go now, Izumo"- he said in a tone he hoped sounded angry but he was blushing madly.

Izumo, thankfully, let it drop and turned around, laughing and waving at the king, and started walking towards his destination, leaving a very flustered and confused Oshu behind.

* * *

"I'm here." – said Izumo as he entered the tradicional japanese room.

A grunt was what he got as a reply. The prince was standing in front of a dresser that had a mirror, dressed in a sleeping yukata, and was now looking at his new look. It was strange, seeing himself with his hair so short, barely by shoulder-lenght, when before it easily reached his ankles even tied. He looked at Izumo when he saw his reflection in the mirror.

"What did Oshu want with you?"

"Oh nothing, nothing. Just some trivial matters." - he answered grinnig, eyeing Oguna with obvious approval in his eyes.

Oguna blushed as he saw that stare and pointed to the futon in the floor. It was a couple's futon, which meant they would have to share it. Perfect.

"I picked that yukata for you. I think it will fit you."

Izumo looked at the clothing article in question and couldn't help himself but to grin, _again_. It seemed now would be a good time to put his plan into action.

"No need. I don't think I'll need it."- he replied, smiling at Oguna's reflection that showed his confused face as he heard the answer.

"You wont't need it? What do you mean, you sleep naked? He asked blushing slightly, and said blush only intensified as Izumo hugged him from behind, resting his chin on his shoulder. He locked his gaze into Oguna's through the mirror.

"Something like that." - he smiled slightly, and then turned his head to plant small kisses in the raven's alabaster neck. He heard a gasp from above and smirked. He couldn't wait to have him naked in bed. He gently continued his ministrations, alternating between kissing, licking and sucking the virgin skin of his companion.

Oguna was staring wide-eyed at their reflections. What did Izumo think he was doing ? It felt strange. Or was it good? He didn't know. All he did was react instintivaly, and move his head to the side to give him more access, closed his eyes and bit his lips to try to prevent the small breathy noises that were coming from his throat.

The blond kept worshipping Oguna's neck, with an arm wraped tightly around his waist and another sliding inside his haori, letting himself feel more of Oguna's skin, running his hand across his chest, purposedly grazing his nipple.

The effect wasn't that positive. Oguna gasped loudly and freaked out. He pushed Izumo away, turned and backed into the dresser, breathing heavilly and staring at him with wide, scared eyes.

"What-what do you think you're doing, Izumo?" he demanded, breathing heavilly and his hand were moving, trying to fix his haori.

Izumo sighed. It had been to early for that it seemed.

Slowly, as if he was approaching a wild animal, he took a stepp at a time, rising his hand to reassure him that he meant no harm.

"Relax, Oguna, relax..."

Oguna frantically shook his head, trying to look past Izumo to find a way out. He didn't understand. Was Izumo trying to hurt him? Why had he touched him there? He had no idea! He had never felt anything like that, he had never been touched.

"Why-why did you-?"

"Shhh"- Izumo gently hushed him, finally stopping in front of him,letting his arms rest at his sides.

Taking a deep breath, Oguna forced himself to calm down. This was proposterous, he should have not have freaked out that way. He had more control over himself than that. Once he was sure he wouldn't make a fool of himself again he spoke. "Explain yourself."

"Well, we won't see each other for quite some time, you know?"- Izumo shrugged- "And I..I want you to know I'm not just messing with you. In case I don't return, you get it ?"

"There you are again, talking as if you are walking towards your death. Isn't it just a simple, thieving job for fun?

"Yeah, but things can take the wrong turn. Better make sure."

"Okay, I can understand that. What I don't understand is why you...you touched me like that as a way to tell me you're not messing with me. Why not just tell me, the way you just did?"

"Oh come on, it's a goodbye, doesn't matter if I'll be back in a few months. There's always some loving before a loved one leaves." - he replied slyly. He knew he wanted some loving before he went in search of the treasure. Now he just had to play his cards right and convince his dearest prince. "Or is it that you don't love me, Oguna? - he asked teasingly, stepping closer while a grin stretched on his face, his eyes gleaming.

Oguna pressed himself against the dresser, feeling aprehensive about the strange look Izumo was giving him. What had he asked? Oh yes, if he loved him. Wait, did he?

"Uhh..I..I don't know. Izumo, could you please step back?" - he asked in a slighty nervous voice.

"Nop!"- it seemed he could split his face in half if he grinned any more than that. His Oguna was jusst so cute! Soon, he had Oguna trapped between his arms again. Somehow it seemed they always found themselves in that position. "But Oguna, how can you not know?"- he asked playfully, in a whiny voice. He knew the raven-haired prince had feelings for him, he could read the boy like an open book. He just wanted to know if he had realised that by himself already.

Oguna gulped. "I'm...I think I.. I don't know!"- he was exasperated. He knew he felt something for the blode man that came from the other side of the vast sea, but he didn't know what to name it. Was it love? He had no way to know, he had never felt anything like that for annoyance towards his brother and Kumaso, concern towards Queen Miyazu, hatred towards his father and his venomous mistress.

As for Izumo... he cared for him. He remember what he had felt that night in the clearing, when he was kissed by the blonde, the things he had told him were true. He had been concerned at how Izumo had looked so shaken after awaking for the spell of the forest. He had been terribly afraid and panicked when he couldn't reach him when he needed.

And he liked being around him. Even when he was being childish and overly playful and teasing. Which was always. Well, almost always. He acted different when he was alone with him. He became silent, and he kept staring at him , with a strange look in his eyes. He didn't grin so much, he mostly smiled small loving smiles. And he always stood close to him. He touched him. He kissed him.

But tonight he had done more than that. He had touched his skin differently. He had touched his neck, which he had no idea would be so sensitive. He kissed it, licked it and sucked on it. And it had felt good. He liked it, it calmed him. Although he didn't understand how, because his breathing surely became more labored. But when he touched his nipple...It had felt somewhat electrifying. And he had done it on purpose. That was what scared him. The realization that he had wanted him to feel that. And that he would continue doing it, and maybe more.

A sweet kiss on his cheek brought him back from his thoughts, and he looked at Izumo, that was looking at him with his head tilted to the side, like a confused puppy.

"Ran off to your own little world ?"

"Yeah...Something like that."

Izumo smiled and leaned down so their foreheads were touching. "You know the answer to my question already?"

Oguna blushed at the question. Answering that question will force him to voice feelings he had problems to admit to himself. But, he had to say it, right? If he didn't he wouldn't be fair because Izumo let it clear that he cared for him. A lot. Just thinking about how the other man felt made him feel even more flustered.

Just as he was about to answer the dreaded question, Izumo decided to take matters into his own hands. And lips.

One hand was raised until it reached the raven shoulder-length hair, gathered it in his hand and pulled Oguna's head to the side so he had better access to his neck. He lowered his head to it and again began showering it with kisses and licks. Slowly he began his ascend, laying kisses up his throat until he reached his ear, where he whispered in a sultry voice.

"You like me, don't you? I know you do"- he said between kisses he would keep dropping where he could reach. "If you didn't you wouldn't blush the way you do when were alone."- he nipped his earlobe -"The way you gasp..."- and he licked his ear.

Oguna's arms were no longer immobile by his side and he hesitantly held Izumo's hips with shaky hands. His eyes were staring blankly at the ceiling, his lips parted to allow small gasps to escape. He was melting under his ministrations. He couldn't deny anything that Izumo was saying. He was right about everything, and he found himself not caring the sightliest bit.

"Yes...You're right." - he said in a breathless whisper - "I like you, and I-" his confession was cut short by a kiss so passionate he felt his knees shaking. Breaking the kiss, Oguna took a few moments to catch his breath and then continued. "I allow you to continue, Izumo."

Lust clear in his eyes, Izumo felt a pleasant fire run through his veins as he now was sure of what would happen. Oguna could only gulp and shiver in excitement as he heard the tone in Izumo's voice.

"_Good."_

_

* * *

_

The room was filled with the sound of heavy breathing, gasps and little whimpers as the two soon to be lovers walked towards the futon, engaged in a breath taking, toe curling kiss, bodies pressed together, hands wandering, touching and groping. Izumo's hands, that is. Oguna only managed to cling to him as he experienced all the new sensations. He couldn't understand how the thief could multi-task like that, he could barely kiss and walk at the same time.

Now he was thankful that he room was practically bare from furniture, if it weren't he was sure they would have bumped into everything.

Because he was the one walking backwards he couldn't see how much was left until they reached the futon, he assumed it was right behind his heels because they suddenly came to a halt. He was about to break the kiss to ask what he should do next, when he felt himself in the air and then his back connected with the mattress a little harder for his taste.

He blew the bangs that fell in front of his eyes and open his mouth, lips still tingling from the kisses, to give Izumo a piece of his mind when something was thrown at him and he suddenly could only see green.

Even more upset than before, he grabbed what he assumed to be Izumo's long short sleeved coat and threw it to the floor beside him and looked back at him, ready to actually raise his voice, such was his irritation. His retort died in his throat before he could voice it as he took the sight before him.

Izumo was standing by the foot of the futon, wearing only an amused smile at the shocked look on Oguna's face. Said prince was staring at his naked body with a cute blush on his pale cheeks, and it only got redder as he let his eyes wander, only to finally put a tomato to shame when his eyes rested in the awakening shaft between Izumo's toned legs.

Izumo felt his heat beating faster on his chest just for the sight the prince made, on his back, propped up by his elbows with his legs slightly parted. He was sure the prince wasn't aware of what that position was doing to him.

With a small smirk, the blonde said,"See, I told you I wouldn't need any clothes."

Oguna risked looking back at the taller man to reply, only to find himself looking again at his groin. It seemed he couldn't pull his eyes away from it. Ashamed, he forced himself to turn his head and muttered a : "I can see that."

Still smiling at him Izumo slowly lowered himself to the bed, so he wouldn't scare his little bird away. Looking tenderly he asked: "Oguna...Don't you want to touch me a little?"

Surprised, he looked at him, this time at his face, though. Slowly and hesitantly he raised his arm and cupped Izumo's cheek, forcing himself to look him in the eye.

Izumo closed his eyes and his lips stretched to form a small and loving smile as he leaned into the hand that was caressing him and nuzzled it like a pleased kitten. He opened his eyes as he felt that surprisingly warm hand sliding lower, down his neck to his chest, where it stopped above his heart.

Oguna let his hand rest there for a while so he could feel again that rhythmic thumping sound that he no longer possessed.

Izumo realized why the raven's hand had stopped there and not wanting his dearest to dwell on negatives thoughts he gently put his hand on top of the others and guided it downwards to his stomach, letting it rest in lower abdomen, right above his swollen length.

The prince's breath caught as he felt his skin sliding against the others and looked up uncertainly at Izumo's emerald eyes as he realizes what the other wanted.

"Touch it only if you want to. There's no rush fo-" he was cut off by a gasp that left his own lips as Oguna boldly reached down and cupped his manhood.

Oguna's eyes showed his shyness but he had a smug smirk on his lips. He knew what sex was done...it a woman. Okay, he knew the basics only. But he could try to put two and two together to make out in what foreplay consisted in. Again, he imagined it with women for that was how he was thought.. But with a man it couldn't be that different.

He wasn't nervous because he didn't know what to expect. He was nervous because he didn't know if his modified body would be able to feel the emotions it was supposed to feel. What if Izumo was making love to him and he would feel nothing? He was sure Izumo would be so eagerly drowning in his own pleasure as well as trying to make him reach heaven, but if he didn't feel, he would have to fake it all., and then Izumo would realize and he would stare at him with those impossibly green eyes, so full of disappointment and guilt, for he would think it was his fault, that he was such a lousy lover he couldn't even bring pleasure to his partner. That was what scared Oguna. He cared for the blonde, he had already come to terms with it. He knew he would not bear to see those green eyes usually so filled with mischief and happiness, filled with self-loathing.

That was his fear. Not knowing if he was able to _feel_.

Before he met the other two Takerus he simply did not think of sex or anything related to it. In fact, he barely thought of any kind of interaction or feelings. He was one of Amamikado's super soldiers, he lived to fight and serve, even though he loathed it, along with his father and his snake of a mistress.

In fact, he only started feeling positive emotions when he met Izumo and Kumaso. And when Izumo kissed him he didn't think much of it, of his "_condition_", even though he felt every touch of lips, every sweep of his tongue, every caress. Why should he, if he could taste everything that he ate and drank ? If he could feel that he surely could feel another person's tongue in his mouth.

He got scared, however, when he wondered if the rest of hos body could feel as well. He was so scared of the possibilities that he didn't even try to touch himself. He was stalling, delaying the inevitable.

But tonight he found he could feel. In fact, he was sure that because he was a virgin in every aspect, his body was even more sensitive. And not being used to any kind of contact that wasn't a kunai stabbed on his body, the not being used to any kind of stimulation only made it..._better_.

And Izumo confessed, and so did he. Izumo said he wanted to show him how he felt before he left, so he made up his mind as his...boyfriend? Led his hand to his nether regions. It was going to happen, and one way or another he was going to feel it, so he pushed all his insecurities to a dark corner in his mind and touched him, and was awarded with the most satisfying reaction. Those green eyes widened in surprise and his full and soft lips gasped so sweetly, accompanied by a lovely flush of pleasure on his cheeks that made Oguna's blood run warmer. That was how he felt, because he knew such thing was impossible, he was soil now. He didn't know why he was able to feel like this, so hot just by watching Izumo in pleasure. He didn't understand but now he didn't feel like questioning. He was feeling, and for that he was grateful.

Still feeling the rush from having been the one starting the physical contact, Oguna decided that it couldn't harm to spice things up a notch.

Oguna leaned forward and captured Izumo's gasping lips with his own and slowly started massaging the length in his hand to full hardness.

He marveled at how soft and hard it was at the same time, and the pleasured gasps Izumo fed him through their kiss only made him kiss harder and wrap his hand around the shaft and curiously started stroking it, moving by instinct alone, he had never done this to himself.

Izumo had not considered the option of his little prince taking matters into his own hands, pun intended, but he surely wasn't complaining.

He didn't believe he had ever felt this good, and they were still in the hand-job phase. But he knew what made it special. It was because it was Oguna's hand and lips on him,_ pleasuring him_.

Just thinking of that while being stroked so slowly and kissed so passionately made the fire burn in his groin hotter and a loud moan erupted from his throat before he knew it.

Oguna couldn't think clearly. The feel of Izumo's skin getting harder beneath his hand, because of _him_, his mouth open slack so _he _could ravage it, his tongue rubbing against _his_, and those gasps. But it was the moan that was accompanied by a hand gripping his moving arm almost painfully that made him feel like a predator, with the prey at his mercy, so he starter moving his hand faster, and God knows why, rubbing the tip.

That seemed to do the trick, for Izumo moaned again and his body started trembling.

_'Oh god...If this keeps up I'll surely blow my load!'_

Regretfully Izumo pulled away from Oguna's kiss and stilled his hand.

Oguna paused and looked at him inquisitively. Had he done something wrong ?

With a breathless voice Izumo answered the unvoiced question. "You better stop for now. Unless you want me to shame myself."

Regardless of the embarrassment he was feeling for understanding what would happen as a consequence of his bold act, he chuckled and obediently withdrew his arm, letting his hand rest on his lap.

"Now", said Izumo while he started crawling over Oguna, that started leaning back as he moved forwards,"I believe it is time for me to return the pleasure."

* * *

"Are you ready?"

"Y-yes."- Oguna gasped as Izumo's hands tweaked his over sensitive nipples one last time before sliding them down his stomach where he rubbed small circles in a comforting way so the muscles would relax. When he deemed the other was relaxed again he moved his hands towards his goal and hooked each thumb on the sides of Oguna's fundoshi and slowly started dragging it down his lean legs.

Taking a deep breath the prince forced himself to relax and squashed the sudden impulse to stop Izumo and flee. He had actually behaved quite well so far. He had not once tried to escape Izumo's teasing fingertips nor his tantalizing lips that left a trail of fire where they passed.

Sure enough when Izumo managed to have him beneath him with no top he proceeded to kiss and nibble anywhere he could reach. He experienced even stronger stimulation on his sensitive neck, so much that when Izumo seemed to obsess with one particular spot and sucked on it so hard it he found himself almost mewling in pleasure. And that was another surprise for him. He had no idea he could make such a wide range of noises. At first he had been embarrassed when he realized that those sounds had been coming from his own lips, but he forced himself to push it aside because it seemed that Izumo enjoyed hearing his pleasure for every time he sighed and whimpered he did whatever he was doing even harder.

And then he got to his nipples. He believed he would never get used to the feeling of those long and cool fingers grazing the sensitive nubs, twisting them, making them hard and red from the attention they were receiving. He somehow managed not to make much noise through it, even though he was breathing hard and panting, one hand gripping the blond's shoulder, the other curling itself on those golden locks.

He did whimper quite loudly however when Izumo drew one of the nubs into his hot mouth, tongue licking and sucking on them like a starving infant. His back arched as waves of pleasure ran through his whole body, his hips unconsciously rocking against the very naked and aroused thief. And that was when Izumo had had enough and decided to start the real show.

"A-aah!" - Oguna's hips jerked and he scrambled up on his elbows, dilated pupils and panting mouth, looking down at the other Takeru between his legs who was looking smugly at him with one hand wrapped around his almost fully hard length, now moving very slowly up and down.

"It seemed you were about to fall asleep on me."

His cheeks were flushed with pleasure, and he couldn't help himself but to stutter, "D-don't be stupid," he gripped the sheets as the ecstasy slowly but surely escalated, "I was j-just-" he inhaled sharply, his eyes staring blankly to the door that he was facing and he fisted the sheets hard as he felt his manhood being engulf by what seemed a inferno.

Izumo was staring up at his cute lover as he gently sucked the tip of his member, sometimes licking it a bit too. He was amused with himself though. He just couldn't help himself when his Oguna was spread for the taking before him, struggling for words in his pleasure, his hard member right on his face. Touching wasn't enough, he had to taste him. And taste him he did, being rewarded by the shocked pleasure of his lover.

He was mildly disappointed though. With the knowledge that his precious little prince had never felt any kind of carnal pleasure he was expecting his lover to arch his back like a cat, throwing his head back with a hoarse scream of pleasure, fisting his sheets so hard his knuckles turned white while he writhed in pleasurable torture, trying to endure the new sensations while he worshiped him. And he would make sure to love him so thoroughly the little prince wouldn't be able to hold back his whimpers, sobs and screams of pleasure. Just the thought of it made him growl low on his throat from desire.

Strengthening his resolve, he took a bit more of Oguna's hard flesh in his mouth, bobbing his head fast while sucking hard. He wanted to make Oguna lose himself in pleasure, and he was going to do it, no matter what it took. The boy should prepare himself for he won't be able to see straight or be coherent after he was done with him.

_OhKamiohKamiohKami_, was the only thought running through Oguna's mind at the moment as he found himself staring at the ceiling, and if his body hadn't been spasming as the most the most delicious pleasure took over him he probably would have wondered how he ended up lying down.

Now on his back on the futon as his arms had given in, one hand gripping Izumo's hair following the rhythm of his bobbing head as the other arm moved so he could drap it over his eyes. His mouth was hanging open, letting through a string of desperate whimpers and pants as the boy felt pleasure as he never felt before.

The blond looked up from his task and found himself even more aroused at the sight. His erection was painfully hard now and he raised himself on his knees so he could move one of his hands to pleasure himself, the other being occupied in Oguna's need, moving up and down in circular motions in the flesh that was inside his mouth. '_I think it's safe to move to the next step'_, thought Izumo and out of nowhere the hand that was around the prince's length moved and sprawled on his hip, keeping it in its place while he relaxed his throat and opened his mouth as wide as he could and he his beloved's entire length in his hot mouth, almost immediately hollowing his cheeks causing suction so hard the poor boy arched his back in what seemed an impossible angle, hands flying to the sheets, balling them and holding for dear life as he threw his head back and let a scream of pure and shocked bliss, his legs shaking and toes curling.

Oguna was seeing white. Literally. His eyes were open, wide open in fact but still he could see nothing. His body was on fire, all his nerves tingling and he could barely take it. "A-ah! Aaaah! I-Izumooo!" he found himself screaming, needy whimpers and long moans in between. _'Am I..am I having an orgasm?' _he somehow wondered in his pleasure-fogged mind. As if reacting to his thoughts the pressure in his groin increased ten-fold and suddenly the feeling of Izumo's wet tongue and sucking mouth seemed so much better and he unconsciously moaned louder and clawed the sheets as he tried to lift his hips to feel more of that wonderful feeling but Izumo's hand prevented him from doing that. He whimpered long and loud as Izumo moaned around him, the vibrations doing wonders to his extremely sensitive erection.

Izumo would have smirked if his mouth wasn't full. This was exactly what he was waiting for.

Almost regretfully he let the pulsing hard rod slip out of him mouth and moved back, standing on his knees over the trembling and whimpering mass of nerves beneath him. He couldn't help but smile as Oguna blinked several times and looked at him questionably.

"Why did you stop?", he asked breathlessly.

"I didn't want you to cum yet," the blond replied with a shrug. Then, his eyes narrowed and dangerous glint appeared on his eyes, making Oguna feel quite uneasy. "What?", the prince asked trying not to sound as nervous as he was feeling.

He should've know better. Izumo's wasn't easily fooled, and that become apparent as a small, beautiful but downright scary smile formed in his fair face.

"Turn around, love. On your hands and knees."

* * *

Ever since Izumo had told him to get on his hands and knees he had been preparing himself for this moment. When those long and bony digits claimed his virgin entrance for the first time he forced himself to relax because e could only imagine how it would feel when _it_ was _there_.

He actually panicked for a moment, because Izumo had been moving his fingers in and out for a few minutes, changing angles searching for his prostate but he still wasn't feeling good! It wasn't bad, he wasn't in any pain but, it was uncomfortable. An he immediately assumed the worst, that it had been too good to be true, there was something he couldn't feel and it happened to be the most important thing.

He was about to turn back, to tell him to stop when he felt something slick and wet lap at his entrance, pushing slightly in right besides Izumo's thrusting fingers. Sure thing had never crossed his mind, but surely he had a tongue up his ass. And he'll be damned if it wasn't amazing.

Okay, so apparently he did feel. In no time he was mewling, moving his hips back so the fingers and tongue would claim him more deeply. He didn't even bother with thinking about how shameless he was acting and right before he could, Izumo finally prodded the miracle lump. Now he felt himself blush as he remembered how he bit the pillow desperately, muffling his shouts of ecstasy nearly to

tearing holes in the innocent pillow from the deliriously strong waves of pure bliss that were rocking through him.

But now it was show time.

Oguna grunted as he felt the tip of Izumo's member slip inside his very well prepared and stretched hole, but still, he was too tight for man of the thief's girth. Kisses ran down his shoulders and back with muffled whispers of '_Relax_' in between them.

Izumo slowly sank in the incredible furnace that was Oguna, trying his hardest not to hurt the now deflowered boy. The thought that it had been _him_ touching him like this for the first time provoked and animalistic feeling of pride and possession and he quickly uttered an apology and pushed himself forwards, burying himself to the hilt in his lovers body.

Oguna gasped at the sudden sharp pain that wrecked his body, but he didn't snap at Izumo, it had probably been better this way.

The blond lay his head on Oguna's shoulder as he took deep breath, trying to control the urge to slam himself into that tight heat. He was so snug, so hot around him..he felt like he was losing his mind. He had to move. He just _had to_.

"_Oguna", _he all but whispered but the desperation was clear in his voice.

Said prince prepared himself and gave the other a jerky nod. "Move."

Izumo started slowly at first, pushing back until only his tip rested inside and then slid back inside inch by inch, until Oguna stopped shaking and whimpering in pain.

Oguna was starting to worry again. His lover was being so considerate, so slow and gentle but it still hurt. Would he be able to feel good? If he had given it another minute of thought he would've realized he was being ridiculous, because if he had felt pleasure from fingers and a tongue he sure as hell would feel pleasure from a cock. Taking a deep breath every time Izumo pushed in he waited.

* * *

Oguna didn't need to wait much. After a slight change of angle Izumo's member brushed against his prostate and so the love making really began.

Somehow it felt...different. It was strange really, the same spot was being stimulated but it was so much more intense now. Quickly Izumo had a a smile on his face and his eyes half-lidded in pleasure, a tender glint in his eyes as he slowly made love to Oguna.

Oguna was starting to understand why other people did this every chance they got. It was simply amazing, but after a while small moans of pleasure coming out of his lips as he was slowly fucked he started to feel that he wanted _more_. And unknown hunger took over him and he found himself slamming his hips back as Izumo thrusted in. His head flew back, a long unbroken moan leaving his lips as he felt what he was starving for.

To say that Izumo was surprised was an understatement. He was completely dumbfounded. The pleasure had been so great and sudden that all he could do was to hold on to Oguna's hips and will himself not to come. But when his little minx looked over his shoulder, eyes smoldering hot with love and lust, his sweet pink lips whispering '_Motto' , _he lost it.

Roaring with pleasure Izumo slammed into Oguna hard and fast, just like the prince asked for, _begged_ in the throes of passion, as he arched and whimpered and screamed.

"Ooooh! Ah, Izumo!"

"Aaaah, shit!"

* * *

Their love making lasted the whole night, the room vibrating with the sound of their pleasure, but now, when they were basking in the after-glow of post-coital bliss, the room was bathed in gold, gently enveloping the embraced figures in the futon.

Oguna slowly opened his eyes and peered at Izumo from his position in his chest.

His lover was beautiful. Especially when the sunlight played with his golden hair and lightly tanned skin.

Their first night together had been perfect. He sighed as he nuzzled Izumo's neck, murmuring a soft praise as he felt fingers caressing his scalp.

He knew that in a few hours Izumo would leave and only Kami knows when he would return, but he was not afraid, because he was strong and cunning, like a thief should be. And after their night, he was sure the blond would come back for more.

With an amused smile on his lips, the prince of Amamikado drifted off to sleep, basking in the warmth of his beloved until the time come for them to part.

* * *

**Okay, I know, the sex scene was small and not that descriptive, but I felt it's better this way (:**

**Please tell me what you think! **


End file.
